<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Kneel by emeraldsandstardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741056">Just Kneel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandstardust/pseuds/emeraldsandstardust'>emeraldsandstardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blasphemy, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandstardust/pseuds/emeraldsandstardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never one for religion, so you go to church for mass as a one-off, just to please your parents. You end up being very grateful that you did come though, as the priest is sinfully attractive.<br/>His plans for what to do with you, even more so. </p><p>Priest! Loki x Female Reader, with a slight plot twist at the end. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sigh to yourself quietly as you fix your hair in what little view the mirror in your car gave you. Here you were, sat in your car parked in the farthest corner of the local church's parking lot, fixing your hair to go into a religious celebration that you didn't even believe in.<br/>
Your parents did, though, and they accepted the fact that you had different beliefs and didn't really come to church like you had when you were younger. But, a few days ago had been your mother's birthday, and she had all but begged you to celebrate with her by attending Mass on the nearest Sunday. To celebrate, you thought with a frown. Why did you agree to this? Oh, right. The alternative was going with her to a whole Jesus festival next weekend. You'd take a two hour mass anyday. </p><p>Enough procrastinating. You promised your parents you'd meet them there, and so you'd do that. You grabbed your bag, climbed out of your car, locked it, and began heading off down the parking lot toward the entrance of the church. As you headed inside, you were greeted by a couple friends of your parents briefly, which you returned with a slightly awkward smile, and then continued inside. Shoes clicking on the hardwood floor, you managed to see the familiar heads of your parents sat in the pews, a space saved especially for you. You bustled through the crowd, ignoring the light smell of incense and that signature dusty, powdery smell that all churches seemed to have. Your parents greeted you with smiles, letting you sit.<br/>
"I'm glad you made it, thank you darling." Your mother murmured softly. "It's gonna start soon. We've had a new priest since last week, I really think you'll like him. He looks pretty young, very down-to-earth and kind." She chattered. You nodded, smiling.<br/>
"Of course, mum. I guess I'll just have to see."<br/>
Nodding in agreement, your mother glanced over as the mass began to begin, the priest heading into the room. You did a double take, eyes widening.</p><p>Holy shit, maybe there is a God.</p><p>The man was built like a brick wall; broad shoulders, a strong chest, narrow hips. His long legs carried him as gracefully as a cat, and his shoulder-length dark hair only added to his regal nature. The black clothes did him no justice, but he still made it work, and for a second you swore that his striking green-blue eyes locked straight with yours. Once he was stood in front of the lectern, you got a good look at him. Your mother had been right, he did look young for a priest, maybe his early to mid thirties.<br/>
You were almost tempted to start attending regularly. </p><p>The mass itself was boring as it always had been, though much nicer when you got to listen to the boring prayers with the deliciously sinful voice of the Father. It was deep and honeyed and husky, a strong British accent staining the words and leaving you ready for more. You could swear that his gaze had been focused on you, for most of the time. </p><p>Once the whole ordeal was over and everyone began leaving, your parents turned to you.<br/>
"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Your father asked with a chuckle. You nod slowly, glancing over at the priest, who was looking back at you with interest. Your heart jolted. You had to go talk to him.<br/>
"Hey, you know what? Maybe I should start attending again." You stammer out to your parents, brushing your hair back. "Actually, I think I'll go talk to the Father. Ask him about volunteer work I can help with, all that." Quietly, you consider just how much you're pissing off God by lying through your teeth in his church, but that thought leaves your mind as soon as it comes. Your parents glance at each other, exchanging expressions of pride, before nodding.<br/>
"Of course, of course. We'll be off, though, Janet invited us over for coffee and banana bread." Your mother replied, and you nodded.<br/>
"Oh, yeah. You two have fun, then." You smile, watching them head off. Suddenly, you panic. What were you thinking, deciding to lie to your parents about that stuff over a hot priest?! This had to be blasphemy. And what would you even say to the guy?! It's not like you were exactly a-<br/>
"Are you alright there, darling?"<br/>
The voice melts your mind, and you turn to look at the Father, eyes widening. He's heading toward you now, and wow, he's taller than you thought he was.<br/>
"H-Huh? Oh-" You clear your throat, looking up at him. "Well, uh-"<br/>
"I've not seen you in here before." He cuts you off, smiling a bit. You nod, swallowing.<br/>
"Yeah, uh, this was the first time I came here in years." You reply awkwardly. He nods, gesturing for you to follow him as he heads over to the altar. It's just the two of you now. Alone.<br/>
"Well, God welcomes everyone. Those who come for the first time, those who come regularly, those who come after an absence." He cleans the altar up a bit as he speaks, and you watch his large, dexterous hands move. You wonder what they'd be like on your skin.<br/>
"U-Uh...yeah." You mumble lamely, giving a shaky sigh.<br/>
"What's your name, darling?" He asks.<br/>
The way he said that darling would be the absolute death of you.<br/>
"Oh. I-I'm (Y/N)." You mumble, feeling your stomach knot anxiously. You felt like he could read your thoughts, and your attraction to him.<br/>
"What a beautiful name. I'm Father Loki." He introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, darling."<br/>
You nod, feeling your body grow hot and uncomfortable under the clothes you wore.<br/>
"Nice to meet you too." You utter. "...I-I should get g-"<br/>
"Could you just help me with these first, darling?" Father Loki asks, smiling at you. He gestures to the many candles lit about the altar area. You blink, before nodding dumbly. What else could you do?<br/>
"Yeah, sure." You move over to begin blowing the candles out, but Father Loki stops you, placing his hand on the small of your back. You freeze, feeling his cold hand on you.<br/>
"I didn't mean blow them out, darling." He murmurs, tone amused. You turn to look up at him, face flushed, confused.<br/>
"Wh-"<br/>
Father Loki gazes right at you, his movements oddly sinful for a priest, and he carefully licks his first finger and thumb before snuffing the candle out. The flame disappeared with a soft sizzle. You stare at his hand for a few moments, before back up at him. He's gazing right back at you, a small smile playing his mischievous lips.<br/>
"Blowing out a candle is sometimes seen as a form of disrespect." He explained, and you feel even hotter when he takes a step toward you. "Especially toward divine beings."<br/>
You briefly wonder why he mentioned divine beings instead of God, but then you can't really think much at all when Father Loki leans toward you, his face inches from yours.<br/>
"Leave the red one alight, please." He murmurs quietly, and you nod, feeling hot and clammy as he steps back and continues snuffing candles, his back turned to you now.<br/>
You do as he says, snuffing all the candles aside from the large red one on the side of the altar. You turn to do a few more, turning back, and- you swore you had just put those out.<br/>
You frown, confused, turning to glance at Father Loki. His back is still turned to you, and he busies himself with clearing up the silver tray, goblet, and plate. Your brows furrow, and you decide the candles had just still been hot enough to light back aflame, and you put them out again.<br/>
"A-Alright, I'm done. I should really go now, Father-"<br/>
Father Loki turns to you, his gaze travelling over your figure. You feel something in the back of your mind tell you that priests shouldn't really look at people like that, but you don't care, in fact you like it. The man smiles again, chuckling.<br/>
"Fuck you calling me Father, like it doesn't turn you on just to say it." He says, a dark glimmer in his eyes. You're taken aback, both by the language and the accusation, eyes widening.<br/>
He was right, though.<br/>
Your tongue seemed to be sharper than your mind, though, because before you know it, you hear yourself reply.<br/>
"...Is daddy better?"<br/>
That got a reaction out of Father Loki. His eyes widen slightly, and his smirk grows, and he moves over to you like a predator, absolutely sinful with that expression.<br/>
"Oh, darling. I thought you'd never ask." He utters out, voice deep and gravelly. </p><p>You're both kissing now, and you hadn't anticipated this at all, but you welcome it. His arms wrap around you, pulling your body against his, and his lips bruise yours with a heavy passion that you've only encountered in movies. His chest is strong and lean, and your hands trail down it before stopping at those narrow hips of his. Your heart is racing and you vaguely take in the fact that he's led you up to the altar and pushed you down onto it. This has to be blasphemous, but you don't care anymore when Father Loki's lips travel down to your neck. His lips were cold against your hot skin, and you felt his teeth drag against it slowly, your hands beginning to shake.<br/>
You couldn't believe this was happening. You had just met this man, who was meant to have vowed to devote his life to God. Here he was, devoting his lips to yours instead. You didn't even feel any remorse for it.<br/>
Father Loki's lips travelled down your neck slowly, reaching the collar of your top. He let out a quiet grunt, sucking on the skin and dragging his teeth over it, making your back arch up with a shaky breath. He knew just what to do to make you hotter, more needy. He was experienced.<br/>
"Don't you look positively sinful, darling, spread out over that altar?" He murmured, moving up. His hands travelled under your shirt, and you shivered, leaning into his wonderful touch. His fingers trailed along your sides, your stomach.<br/>
"I think we can make you look even more unholy, though." He added quietly, voice husky and ragged. You open your heavy eyes, looking up at him. His hair is a mess, his expression emanating nothing but the most sinful lust. He pushes your top up, over your head, throwing the clothing aside. He takes his time to look over you, and he looked at you as though you were the goddess that he had devoted his life to worship.<br/>
“F-Father-” You’re cut off by your own moans, as Loki leans down to kiss over your shoulders, your stomach, your breasts. He growls, nails digging into your skin, making you shiver with excitement. It was all too much and too little at the same time. You wanted him, needed him, but you were also too painfully aware of the fact that you were about to defile a church altar, with a priest no less.<br/>
But that also turned you on.<br/>
Through your flurry of confused feelings, your hands travelled up Loki’s back, before tangling in his long dark hair. When he decided to leave another hickey on your breast, your grip to his hair tightened, and the man let out a deep grunt, pausing for a moment. He suddenly went back to worshipping your body with twice as much passion and vigour.<br/>
“Such a beautiful little creature.” He murmured against your skin, making your heart race and your need for him grow. “So desperate for me, aren’t you? Aren’t you, darling?” He purred. You could only nod, lifting your hips when Loki began to undo your jeans and pull them off, tossing them to the ever growing pile of discarded clothes.<br/>
Now, with only your underwear to shield you from his sinful gaze, Father Loki grinned.<br/>
“Perfect.” He breathed. “Why worship a god when I can worship you, my darling?”<br/>
Your face heated up and your eyes widened, biting your lip.<br/>
“F-Father-”<br/>
He cuts you off again, this time with a deep kiss. He pulls away, panting softly.<br/>
“Don’t call me that.” He murmurs. You feel a sudden pang of confusion, your brain too fried with pleasure and need to truly think over his words.<br/>
“W-What?” You mumble, tilting your head back when Loki kisses over your neck once more, his hands travelling to the back of your bra.<br/>
“You know what, darling.” He growls against your skin, unclipping the bra with ease and throwing it over his shoulder. You stare up at him in confusion while he marvels at your breasts, taking the time to kiss along every inch of the newly revealed skin. Suddenly, it clicks, and your face turns such a deep shade of red, the devil would be jealous. Loki catches your expression, and chuckles, dragging his tongue along the valley between your breasts.<br/>
“Say it.” He orders. “Say it, go on. Let me hear it.”<br/>
His hands are now travelling down your sides, to your hips. His lips follow suit, leaving trails of kisses and hickeys down your stomach. Once he reaches your hips, he presses his forehead against your stomach, closing his eyes for a couple moments. The room was filled with soft pants. You were still trying to process Loki’s order, your mind blank and your heart racing.<br/>
“Say it, darling.” Loki repeats, and he uses his teeth to drag the panties you were wearing down. You lift your hips eagerly, a little whimper escaping your lips. Panties gone, you’re now entirely bare to him, and you’ve never been more turned on in your life. Loki suddenly grabs your legs, spreading them apart.<br/>
“Say it.” He’s growling now, and you realize he’s waiting for you, while you gaze back at him, swallowing thickly. “Gods, woman, say it before I tease you into next Sunday.”<br/>
His hand is trailing along your inner thigh now, and you’re so desperate, so wet and ready for him, but your voice is gone, you can’t form words. Is it embarrassment or desperation causing this? You need to get over it before you both lose your mind, before he-<br/>
“Fuck, please, daddy!”<br/>
With a triumphant groan, Loki makes no hesitation as he plunges a finger inside you, leaning down to drag his tongue over your clit. You cry out, a hand flying up to cover your mouth tightly while the other stays in his hair, tugging on it. Loki growls against you, continuing his ministrations with his mouth and hand. He’s merciless, his eyes set up on your face, watching your expressions to make sure he learns exactly what you like best. You’re a mess, the pleasure building up inside you faster than it ever has. You can’t filter the noises that escape your lips, moan after moan, each louder than the last. You try and buck your hips up, but Loki uses his other arm to hold them down, keeping you still while he continues to pleasure you, his tongue now too occupied with your cunt to throw any more snarky lines at you.<br/>
You're a shaking, moaning mess, and the pleasure all begins to grow and build, and you’re so overtaken by it that you can't even stop it. You're so deliciously helpless beneath him, and that very thought was the last tangible one in your mind before you were hit with your orgasm. Loki watches you, your back arched, thighs shaking, throat bared to him as cries of ecstasy leave your lips.<br/>
You looked like a goddess, he thought, taking in his final tastes of your cunt before he pulled back. Your eyes finally open, glazed with a post-orgasmic sort of trance lingering within them. Loki smiles, moving to stand, his figure once again looming over you. </p><p>"L-Loki-" You whisper, and the man smiles as his name leaves your lips.<br/>
"Yes, darling?" He murmurs, moving to plant kisses along your neck. His hand travels to cradle the back of your head, allowing you to melt and relax under his lips. As his kisses grow more desperate, his teeth latching onto your skin and biting and licking at it, Loki moves to undo the cassock he was wearing, tossing it aside. Beneath the robe, you notice he had on black pants and a matching black button-up shirt. The sight of him in the clothes leaves you weak in the knees, and your hands move to undo his collar and fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Loki<br/>
lets out a low growl, his lips on your collar bone and breast, undoing his belt and pants. This was no longer verbal, now you were both too desperate for the pleasure, too full of fierce passion to come up with comebacks and one-liners.<br/>
Loki pulls his hard cock out, moving closer between your hips. You shuffle forward and sit up so that you're able to press your body against his. You wanted to be as close to him as possible, two halves of one whole.<br/>
"Are you ready, dove?" He says breathlessly, making sure that even in his passionate haze, you are at your most comfortable. You nod, a raw whimper leaving your throat.<br/>
"Please-" You beg, hips already rocking, greedy for more. You see Loki's lips curve up into a smirk.<br/>
"Good. Then worship your god."<br/>
You feel his cock push inside you, and your back arches up, a cry escaping you. God, he was harder to take than you anticipated. You clench your teeth at the throbbing pain, intermingling with the pleasure. Loki has his face buried in the crook of your shoulder, fighting the urge to thrust his hips as hard into you as he could. He groans quietly, and you find that his noises of pleasure turn you on even more, though you aren't sure if it's even possible to be more turned on.<br/>
"G-Go-"<br/>
Immediately, he obeys, beginning to thrust in and out of you slowly. His breath is laboured, and you feel his hands grip at your hips, holding them tightly.<br/>
You're going to be bruised later on. Right now, you don't care. All you want is Loki, everything about Loki, you want to be encompassed by Loki, by his large hands and his leatherish, piney scent, and his cool lips and hot tongue. And he wants to feel you, feel your delicate touch on his skin, the slight vibration of your chest and throat when you moan his name slowly, your hot breath and the rise and fall of your breasts as you pant. He wants to worship you and your perfect body, you are the goddess he has placed on the altar, you are the one he will submit to. All he wants in return is that you stay close against him. </p><p>Loki continues his thrusts, gradually speeding up. He's panting and groaning under his breath, because you feel so good, so tight and hot and wet. His hands travel, from your hips to your breasts, to your hair, and back again. His lips do the same, kissing along your jaw and your lips, your neck and shoulders, a pilgrimage of your beautiful body. He abides each of  your requests too, when you beg him to go faster he does so, when you whimper out that you want to go slow and savour the moment, he obeys you.<br/>
Soon, you begin to feel the satisfying weight of your building orgasm in the pit of your stomach. It grounds you and makes you even more aware of Loki's sinful ministrations to your body. You throw your head back, crying out, and the rhythm of Loki's hips stutters as he takes in your ethereal beauty like this.<br/>
"Yes, my darl-" He drew in a shaky breath, "-my darling, m-my seraph, my b-beau-...fuck-...beautiful g-goddess… Cum for me, s-sweet, bask in y-your pleasure, in my p-prayer to you-....fuck-"<br/>
Loki doesn't manage to finish his words, too caught up in his own ecstasy, chasing his own orgasm. You don't mind in the slightest, though, as Loki's words make your heart pound and your mind reel, and with a loud cry you feel your orgasm hit you.<br/>
You see stars, body shaking through wave after wave of euphoria. Loki reaches his own orgasm soon after you, and he buries his face in your shoulder and moans, your name on his lips. His hips slow down, riding out both of your pleasures to make them last as long as possible, drawing them out.</p><p>Eventually, he comes to an ultimate stop, and you're both left there, panting and trembling and holding one another close. Loki lifts his head, eyes heavy, and smiles. "You truly are a goddess worthy of worship."<br/>
You gaze up at him, throat dry and hoarse, swallowing thickly.<br/>
"I-Isn't that...blasphemy?" You whisper, voice small. Loki looks down at you and smiles, pressing his lips to your forehead.<br/>
"I never cared much for mortal religion. A cover is a cover, I suppose. SHIELD are always pushy about maintaining those."<br/>
Your mind is slow, still trying to process the pleasure you had been bursting with. You blink. Loki chuckles, his voice low and gravelly, and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of your neck, over a purplish red hickey he had left.<br/>
"Oh, darling. Of course I'm not a real priest." </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>